


Someone Could Get Hurt

by TheRussianKat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec hurt, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic Lessons, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: Magnus has just started teaching Max how to control his powers. What's the worst that could happen?





	Someone Could Get Hurt

Max Lightwood-Bane was, by all means, a quick learner. At four years old the warlock could already spell his full name, knew the full alphabet and had recently mastered tying his shoe-laces. There was only really one thing the blue boy struggled with; and that was focus. As with most four year olds his mind was constantly jumping from one thing to another which had unfortunately resulted in a myriad of magical mishaps ranging from broken plates to a bald Magnus; an incident they had all been forbidden of mentioning to anyone outside the Lightwood-Banes. It had all come to a head and Magnus had decided on short 20 minute daily lessons with Max just to help him build his focus and hopefully avoid any further catastrophes.

That days’ lesson had started well. They were all in high spirits as it was Alec’s birthday and Magnus had promised to take them all to Marrakesh for dinner. Max was _very_ excited. At least he had been until both of his fathers had insisted on a lesson before they could go anywhere.

He had started well; levitating small toys across the room with ease. However when they moved onto vanishing toys to re-appear, he began to get frustrated. Instead of vanishing, all his attempts resulted in the toys flying across the room at alarming speeds. Alec had popped his head in to offer his son a hug and a few words of fatherly encouragement but Max had hit a wall and there seemed to be no getting around it.

Alec had retreated back to the kitchen to finishing cleaning the lunch plates with Rafael, trusting his husband to help his youngest son overcome his obstacles.

“Focus Max,” Magnus instructed softly “Clear your mind and only focus on the bear.”

“I’m trying,” Max mumbled his features contorted into a frown as he glared at the offending bear in question.

The air around them was filling with static as Max’s frustration grew. A few socks and toys were beginning to levitate as Max scowled more at the teddy. Kneeling in front of the young warlock, Magnus gently placed his hand on his shoulder, quietly muttering soothing encouragement.

“I said,” Max was now yelling “I’M TRYING PAPA!”

Leaning back Magnus felt his own magic creeping towards his finger-tips, needing to help his son “You need to calm down Max,” he kept his voice soft but was becoming increasingly concerned by the number of items now levitating around them “Only focus on the bear okay? You can do this Blueberry.”

Max screamed.

Throwing his hands up as the static around them exploded sending toys flying and the walls shaking. Books cascaded from the shelves and trinkets rolled and crashed to the floor. There was a cacophony of thuds from around the loft causing Magnus to wince, trying not to imagine the mess. A small body pressing itself against his shoulder made him look up to see his Blueberry with big watery eyes trying to nuzzle his way into Magnus’s arms.

“I’m sorry pa-papa,” Max cried his body shaking with sobs.

“Look at me Max,” Magnus smiled as he gently turned Max so they were looking at each other “This is why we practice, you’re not going to get everything immediately but you will always improve, learn from this okay?” he wiped the tears from the blue cheeks with his thumb, his smile brightening as Max gave a serious nod “The important thing is, nobody got hur-“

“PAPA!!!???”

Magnus’s blood froze as he heard Rafael’s scream fill the loft. “Rafe?” he called back, scrambling to his feet as he began moving towards the kitchen, Max hot on his heels.

“Papa!” Rafael repeated, his voice trembling.

Entering the kitchen Magnus thought he may throw up. It was a disaster. There were shattered plates covering the floor along with most the pots from the overhang on their island. Rafael was on the floor, tears streaming down his face and blood on his hands as he cradled Alec’s head in his lap. “Dad won’t wake up.”

Nodding as he took in the whole picture Magnus carded his fingers through his husbands hair, swallowing tightly when they came back red. Taking a deep breath he looked up at Rafael “Tell me exactly what happened Rafe.”

“Dad was putting all the dishes up and then there was this big whoosh and everything started falling down and the pans nearly hit me and Dad pushed me out the way and then the big one hit him in the head and he fell down too but he,” Rafael’s words failed, his hands just gesturing wildly at his Dads peaceful face in his lap.

Magnus could easily put the rest of the picture together, Alec got hit with a pan and judging by the blood on the edge of the counter managed to hit that as well on his way down. “I need you to look after your brother okay?” he said gently, brushing his sons’ long hair out of his eyes.

Rafael nodded “Is Dad going to be okay?”

Forcing a smile Magnus waved a hand, blue wisps of magic encircling his husband and softly lifting him from the floor “Dad is going to be fine, I promise,” pulling himself into a standing position he helped pull the ten year old up “Take Max to play in your room okay?”

Rafael slowly wandered toward his younger brother who was still stood shell-shocked in the door way.

Waiting until the boys had left the room before he started working, Magnus felt his heart constrict as he heard Max ask “Did I hurt him? Is it my fault?” He didn’t hear Rafael’s response as by that point they were too far away.

Turning his focus onto his husband Magnus began running his magic up and down the Shadowhunters’ body trying to find any other injuries. A mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder seemed to be the worst of it, with a laceration on the head and a few bruises scattered about as well. “Oh Alexander,” he muttered.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Alex wrapped in blankets, his arm relocated and as much of his head healed as possible though he would probably wake with more than a slight headache. The kitchen had been cleared of all the debris and the Loft was once again looking its best.

Running his fingers through the dark mess of hair one last time, Magnus stood and made his way towards Rafael’s room.

The boys were both sat on the bed, Rafe with an arm around his little brother, rubbing soothing circles on the four years olds back. Magnus took a seat the other side of Max causing both boys to look up with glassy eyes. “Dad’s going to be okay,” he said giving his sons a smile “He needs to rest for a little while but as soon as he’s awake you can both see him okay?”

Both boys nodded, looking slightly more cheerful but still glum.

“Now!” Magnus exclaimed clapping his hands, painting a big smile on his face “It’s still your Dads birthday. Why don’t we bake him a birthday cake?”

Rafael jumped at the idea, sharing his fathers grin “It should be chocolate! Dad LOVES chocolate!”

“Excellent idea Rafe; why don’t you go find the recipe book, and Max and I will meet you in the kitchen?” Magnus suggested, happy that the ten year old left the room without question.

The blue warlock was looking anywhere but at his father, his lips pulled tightly together.

“Look at me Max,” Magnus prompted gently, placing his arm around him.

The four year old stayed still for a moment, quickly batting at his eyes to wipe away stray tears before looking up at his Papa. Though the second their eyes met it seemed the little control the young Warlock had been holding onto shattered and tears began to wash down his blue cheeks.

“Oh Blueberry,” Magnus soothed holding the boy in a firm hug not caring about the dampness seeping into his shirt. They sat like that for almost ten minutes before Max had calmed himself down enough to listen to Magnus. “What happened was an accident okay? Your Dad is going to be fine and no one is upset with you.”

“But Dad got hurt bec-“

“Dad got hurt because of bad luck and an accident.”

“But Papa, it ruined his birthday,” Max had finally stopped crying, with only the odd sniff now punctuating his words.

“Trust me Blue,” Magnus chuckled softly “Your Dad has had much worse birthdays than this,” he wiped one of the final tears from Max’s cheek “Now, shall we go help your brother with that cake?

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Alec finally woke up. His head was _pounding_. Grumbling he wrapped himself further into the blankets only to groan when a tight pain in his shoulder flared through his nerves. Opening his eyes he saw he was in his bed but Magnus was nowhere to be found. ‘ _The worst way to wake up’_ he thought.

“Magnus?” he called, his voice rough with sleep, the sound of it reverberating through his skull making him feel more than slightly nauseous. His stomach was doing flips. ‘ _What the hell had happened?’_ He scrunched his eyes against the soft afternoon light streaming through the curtains, the bile in his throat threatening to make an appearance.

“Darling?”

Refusing to open his eyes, Alec turned his head in the direction of the voice “Magnus?”

The next thing he knew a familiar hand was weaving through his hair as he felt a weight on the side of the bed. Leaning his head into the warmth of the hand he gave a happy hum as a soft tingling warmed through his head, lessening the throbbing pain behind his eyes. “Hi,” he murmured as he slowly opened his eyes, pleased that he wasn’t hit with another wave of nausea.

“Hello,” Magnus smiled, placing a kiss on his husbands forehead “How are you feeling?” he asked, helping Alec sit up, putting an excessive number of pillows behind him.

“Like I fell off a building,” the Shadowhunter joked, grimacing as he accidently pulled his shoulder “What happened?”

“Oh you were taken out by the most fearsome Warlock in the shadow world darling,” Magnus said, failing at keeping a straight face.

Alec didn’t answer, his brain still not totally up to problem solving. Taking pity on him the Warlock gave a laugh and pointed at the open bedroom door where Max and Rafael were patiently waiting with a tray. “Max the Magnificent has a small problem with todays lesson resulting in a very small localized earthquake. Of which you were the only casualty.”

Whilst Alec processed the information, Magnus gestured for the two boys to join them. Both eager to see their Dad they ran into the room, abandoning the tray at the end of the bed, they both leapt up and embraced Alec. The Shadowhunter readily returned the hug before relaxing back into the pillows, happy to rest and listen to the adventure that was baking with their Papa.

Once the story was over Max, with all the subtlety a four year old can muster, whispered to his Papa “Can we give him his presents now?”

The moment Magnus nodded in ascent, the boys scrambled from the room leaving their parents in a few moments of peace.

“Max knows it was an accident right?” Alec questioned the second the boys were out of earshot.

Sighing, Magnus squeezed himself beside his husband wrapping an arm around his waist “It took some convincing but, he does realize it wasn’t anyone’s fault really.”

“Good,” Alec said, returning Magnus’s hug. After a few beats of silence “You haven’t told Jace or anyone what happened have you?”

Smirking, Magnus looked up at Alec “You mean that you were defeated by a four year old?”

Pouting Alec began fiddling with the blankets “No,” he said softly “I just don’t want Max getting embarrassed that he hurt me…”

“Oh of course!” Magnus agreed, Cheshire grin plastered on his face “I mean it can’t have anything to do with the big strong head of the institute not wanting anyone to know he got knocked on his ass by a four year old.”

Unwinding his limbs from Magnus, Alec huffed and crossed his arms “I’m just being a good father and worrying about my son,” he pouted, decidedly not looking at his husband “Anyway, it would be far more embarrassing if the High Warlock of Brooklyn lost all his hair to a three year old Warlock.”

Snapping his head to glare at the Shadow Hunter, Magnus whispered “We agreed that never happened.”

Now smirking, Alec leaned back into the pillows once more “I’m sorry we did agree that never happened,” he held his arms open, happy when Magnus once again curled against him. “Though I should tell you I still have those photo’s on my phone…”

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is my first Malec fic....I hope it didn't suck?


End file.
